


Cracked Glass Heart- Sanji Zoro

by DefendTheUndefended



Series: Cracked Glass Heart [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha!Sanji, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Cracked Glass series, F/F, F/M, I hate tags, M/M, Mpreg, Tears, kind of dub-con, omega!Zoro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefendTheUndefended/pseuds/DefendTheUndefended
Summary: (Part 1 of my Cracked Glass Heart series.) omegaverse One Piece au. Omega!Zoro/Alpha!Sanji(I can’t think of a summary at the moment so just read and see please!! Cross posted on Fanfiction.net)





	1. Cracks in the Armor

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own One Piece.

Sanji/Zoro (1)

(Cracks in the Armor)

Zoro felt a mild desperation bloom somewhere deep in his chest as he watched Sanji’s eyes seethe in anger. A cigarette clenched so tightly in the alpha’s teeth it was practically being cut in half. 

Zoro doesn’t even remember what started this fight. All he knows was that Sanji accused him of something and Zoro retaliated in kind. But then it escalated and now Sanji was more pissed than usual. 

It hurt. It always hurt when Sanji looked at him with nothing but anger. He knew, when it came down to it in a fight against an enemy, Sanji could and would have his back, but sometimes...

Zoro almost felt like Sanji hated him. 

It hurt so badly because the truth that Zoro held guarded so deep in his heart was, that he loved Sanji. 

He hated that he did. 

He hated that he loved Sanji’s laugh, his smile, his food, his scent.. he could get lost in Sanji’s scent, he smelled so much like cinnamon and ash. It should be repulsive, but to Zoro it was everything but. 

Currently that scent surrounded him while standing in Sanji’s domain. The kitchen was the cook’s, and he spent over half his time in here, of course the kitchen would be flooded with the cook’s smell. And at the moment all Sanji smelled like was anger. 

He supposed he should be used to things like this though. Sanji always did things like this. Even when Zoro tried to do something subtle to get closer to him during the day. Like purposefully taking naps in places that Sanji passes by regularly. Even if he got yelled at for being a slacker for it. Which always sent a pang echoing in his chest. He’d find himself subconsciously watching Sanji go about his daily routine and each time would viciously jump back into training. Pushing himself harder and harder until every muscle in his body ached. 

It never really worked to cover up the pain he’d feel in his chest. 

But..he couldn’t blame Sanji. He doesn’t know if Sanji knew what Zoro was trying to do or not, but sometimes Zoro felt like Sanji might now and that was why the blonde was so vicious at times. 

Especially since he had such a love for the women. 

Zoro could never really help himself when Sanji came dancing out of the kitchen to Dawn over the girls and tend to their every whim. Even with Nami being a Alpha, Sanji still fawned over her. 

It hurt the most because.. because it proved that Sanji didn’t like people for their dynamic. He liked gender. 

Zoro wasn’t a woman. 

Zoro grunted sending the cook one last glare before storming out in anger, being careful to make sure none of his hurt or desperation bled through to show on his face or in his actions. 

He was always doing that. He felt like he wore an armor over his skin, sometimes. It hid what he felt for the cook and made him appear that he wasn’t affected by the cook’s actions when they hurt this bad. He had too. He was going to be the worlds greatest swordsman and the pirate king’s first mate. He couldn’t show how much he was effected by the blonde’s actions.   
Not with how important what he was doing was. 

No he couldn’t show anybody. 

He made a point of slamming the door on his way out. 

Zoro felt a stinging in the back of his throat and pursed his lips together in response. 

It wouldn’t be weird if he went to train and didn’t come back to interact with the rest of the crew till dinner. He did it all the time. Though if he didn’t want to seem suspicious he’d have to sleep the morning away on deck. 

That was fine. 

Only when he was alone, the distant chatter and laughter of his crew echoing in the background, surrounded by his weights, did he let himself bring his hand up to cover his eyes. 

HIs fingers digging into the skin on his face, he grit his teeth. 

Why’d he have to fall in love with the asshole. 

It was cracks starting to form on his armor. It scared him.


	2. Hate? Hate? Delirious

Sanji/Zoro (2)

(Hate? Hate? Delirious) 

The knife clattered against the cutting board each time the blonde chef brung it down, with more force than necessary. 

He was angry. He was angry. He was so angry. 

He wasn’t sure what the argument was about. But he remembers coming into his kitchen, HIS DOMAIN, and be surrounded by the usual comforting scents of his cooking spices. But then the Marimo’s fucking scent had hit his nose and made him higher than what his cigarettes could ever get him. 

He hated that fucking smell. 

The Marimo was so repulsive and brash! Nothing like the appealing and beautiful women on the ship or at the docks they stop at occasionally. 

Women’s curvy figures and flowery scents, long eyelashes and silky hair was art created by God. No matter their dynamic they should be worshiped. 

He loved women. He loved their scents, their looks, everything about them. 

He dreamed of the day he’d smell the perfect women. He’d slowly turn and they’d connect eyes and instantly fall in love with each other, and then they’d never leave each other’s side. 

Yet. 

Yet every time he smelt that fucking Marimo, he’d catch himself staring, or feeling his head swim in bliss. 

It pissed him off. 

Why did the fucking Marimo have to have a scent so tantalizing?! 

It reminded him of when they first met. Zoro walking into the Baratie and Sanji begrudgingly going over to wait on them, only made better by Nami-swan’s heavenly presence.

He hadn’t gotten a foot away from the table before he smelt the only Omega at the table. The green haired swordsman. The MALE omega swordsman. 

The three sword style user’s smell had left his head a little floaty, before he made himself move to wait on his customers. 

When he had turned to the swordsman he had forced his face into a scowl to distract himself. That had pissed the swordsman off and they started fighting. 

He immediately thought of the green haired male as repealing, brash, repulsive, unlovable. 

But his body kept trying to tell him different. 

He hated it all. He hated how his body, his head, everything kept being drawn to the swordsman, when all he wanted to really do was smash the green haired omega’s face in when he saw him. 

He hated how it might be possible that he didn’t HATE Zoro.


	3. Motives Behind Hate

Sanji/Zoro (3)

(Motives Behind Hate) 

As they sailed away from Thriller Bark Sanji looked back at the ship turned island. Happy to see it finally fade from sight. 

He distantly heard the crew starting to excitedly go about their business behind him, and heard Luffy laugh. 

Luffy yelled for food the best second, as per usual, and he absentmindedly acknowledged the request as he walked towards the kitchen. 

As he started preparing the meal thoughts of the events that transpired in Thriller Bark started to flow through his head. He was glad we’re leaving, was glad Luffy was okay, as he had been Kuma’s target, glad the crew was okay. 

But...

Zoro’s face, covered in blood, his body trembling as he fought to stay awake. His voice barely a horse whisper filled with exhaustion and pain. 

He grit his teeth as he cut through the cutting board he was using. He growled and tossed the broken tool across the kitchen before slinging one of the cabinet doors open, grabbing another, and slamming it shut. 

Why did the stupid moss head have to do something that that?! 

Sure he knows why, because that was the only way Luffy would have stayed alive, but at the same time they could have lost Zoro and that would have hurt the crew just as much! 

Not to be mistaken he was thankful that Luffy was still alive but-

The door kitchen slammed open and a second later the crew’s resident archeologist walked in, a book in hand, cutting the blonde Cook’s thoughts short.

Instantly Sanji floated over to her. “Robin Chwan! Is there something I can be of service to you?” 

Robin smirked as she sat at the table, “No, but thank you Sanji. I just came in here for a little shade and quiet, if you don’t mind me intruding.” 

Hearts danced in his eyes. “Of course not my sweet! Just ask if you decide you want anything!!” 

Robin smiled at him before opening her book as Sanji turned back around to resume making the crew’s food. 

It didn’t take long for his darker thoughts from earlier to rise back up, but this time someone was there to take notice.

Robin glanced at the cool from the corner of her eye as she sensed a shift in his mood. She looked back at her book, not really reading the words. “A Beri for your thoughts?” 

Sanji startled and swung his head around to look at her, his cigarette hanging loosely in his lips, before he turned back to the food. “Sorry Robin, but I don’t think so.” 

Robin hummed and closed her book, leaning forward to lean on her hand. “Excuse me for prying. Does it have anything to do with our swordsman’s actions regarding our Captain’s life?”

Sanji’s eyes went wide as he started at the simmering pot in front of him. He heard Robin hum behind him and he sighed. “Guess you’re another witness.” 

Robin hummed an acknowledgement and watched the cook from the corner of her eye. She wasn’t a witness per say, but all the same she knew what happened, and wasn’t going to correct him. 

She could tell he had something else weighing on his mind so she waited for him to speak. “I know why he did it. And I’m glad Luffy is okay, but why do I hate him so much for it..”

Robin’s eyes widened slightly as she kept quiet, letting him speak. 

“He faced Kuma knowing he’d die, took on all that pain on top of what he already had, even moved away from us so we wouldn’t have the chance to see it happening to him. We were out for practically an entire day. That’s a whole day of being put through a torture machine! At the same time though he saved all of our lives, which does make for something.. and I’m glad everything turned out fine, so why do I hate him so for it?!” He was breathing heavier by the time he finished and Robin stared at his back. 

He slowly started to even his breathing back out and a hand drifted to his hair and pulled, he grit his teeth against the scream of anger that wanted to rip free. 

Robin closed her eyes and a half smile, half frown pulled at her lips. “I think..you may know why, Sanji.” 

His hand fell from his face and he stared at the cabinets in front of him. “...And what should I do about that..?”

Robin smiled. “What you think is right Mr. Cook.” She stood, and gathered up her book in her arms before slowly walking back to the door. “Thank you for letting me stay for awhile... And Sanji.”

He grunted an inquiry as she grabbed hold of the door handle. “I wouldn’t be nervous though.. about telling him.. it may go better than you think.” She sent him a smirk before walking onto deck. Joining her love on deck in the second lawn chair. 

She glanced up to the crow’s best where she heard the faint repetitive sound of Zoro’s training and the high pitched chatter of the ship’s doctor scolding him for it, and had to smile. 

Things were about to change, once again, on their little ship. And she had a feeling... it’d eventually be something for the better.


	4. Why Is It Hard To Ask?

Sanji/Zoro (4) 

(Why is it hard to ask?)

Im making them spend more time on Sabaody then they did in canon.

——(xXx)——

(Why is it hard to ask?)

 

He didn’t do it on purpose. Well... not all of it at least. 

A few times he had tried to approach Zoro to talk to him, but each time what came out of his mouth, instead of a request to talk, was an insult. Or something else would happen that needed the crew’s focus more than talking. 

Though he had been more observant of the swordsman since Robin had suggested the possibility of his own feelings possibly being returned. He’d notice Zoro hesitate for a small moment before looking at him, when Sanji called. He noticed Zoro always had his eyes on him when the cook spoke. He noticed that Zoro’s taunts seemed more out of habit than a real fire. 

It gave him hope that.. maybe he wouldn’t have to feel like this anymore. Wouldn’t have to hate himself for feeling this way towards a crewmate. A male at that. 

Since he had known Zoro he couldn’t deny an attraction that had grown. He’d been surprised by it, disgusted by himself, for a while, after all he was destined to be in love with a woman, even dreamed of his future bride! But then.. he grew more accepting of those feelings as time passed... future dreams of a bride with curves and soft skin, turned into wishes of a life so beautiful, that he couldn’t be disgusted by his bride of rough patches of skin and muscle. 

It had been weird. And it had taken a lot for him to accept it in himself. But... he eventually did. 

It was the outside he wasn’t sure about. 

He tried to treat Zoro no differently than he always had. Challenges to prove who was stronger, throwing insults back and forth, (though the insults changed more from actually insults about the other and was instead just weird names like; moss-head), and sporadic spars out of nowhere. He didn’t want people to know, because he was afraid that with how much of a womanizer he had always seemed like, Zoro would more likely think he’s making fun of him if he ever found out. He didn’t want that. He didn’t want to hurt Zoro like that. 

So, because of his habits of staying brash towards Zoro, it was hard to broach the subject. 

Then Kamie appeared. 

Don’t get him wrong. He still adored women, thought them the only, and most, beautiful living beings in the world. His worldview of that though had only grown by one to accompany Zoro into it. But because he still thought women were beautiful and goddesses, he still, and always would want to see a mermaid. (He will forever deny that Kokoro is one of them)

So when Kamie appeared. He couldn’t help himself. She was beautiful and so sweet. He felt the need to wait on her hand and foot almost even more so than Nami-Swan. 

His affection towards the mermaid though, didn’t make him totally oblivious to everything. 

Didn’t make the way Zoro disappeared invisible to his eyes. Or the way Robin’s gaze pierced into his back. 

He wanted to make it right. But he’d screwed up, again, as he had so many times before.


	5. Painful Love

Sanji/Zoro (5)

(Painful Love)

Something had changed in the cook since they left Thriller Bark. 

Zoro’s thoughts on the matter were running rampant in his head as he sat on the floor of the crow’s nest.

His eyes closed as he leaned against the wall. He breathed in and felt the bandages Chopper had insisted on wrapping him with, to the point it was easier to give in, constrict slightly. 

Zoro wasn’t one to complain. He’d rather leave that to the other members of the crew, and make sure they were cared for first for it all, injuries, sickness, everything. He had no problem pushing his problems aside until they became too much. But.. and he knew Chopper had given him some pain reducer, he was in pain. 

He was almost trembling from the intensity of it. So he had sat down, taking a break from his training to try and give the waves of pain a chance to pass. 

But as he did he could help his wondering thoughts on the one he loved. 

The cook seemed to approach him more often, looking like he actually needed Zoro for something for once but almost immediately would shift his attitude back towards a brash insulting manner. 

It made him curious, but.. it did hurt just a bit. 

He wondered if the cook was acting that way because he stopped him from sacrificing himself and “being the hero”. 

When he had seen what the cook was doing he had acted almost desperately, afraid that the cook offering himself would mean Kuma would change his mind about something and attack the others, or just take Luffy and leave. 

Besides... he didn’t want the cook to sacrifice himself.

Either way, it didn’t matter now.

He tried believing that the cook was concerned about him. That the blonde kept approaching him for a normal conversation instead of just to blow off steam in a spar. 

When he noticed the Cook’s subtle glances in his direction, and caught the cook staring at him. He had been baffled, his eyes staring wide at the boards of the deck when the realization hit him. He had started to smile slightly as Hope started to bloom in his chest. 

Maybe Sanji didn’t completely think he was repulsive. 

Then Kamie was spat onto the ship. 

He couldn’t delude himself any longer as the cook fell at her feet, serving on her every waking need. 

It... had been painful to watch... so he didn’t. 

Going back to the solitude of crow’s nest and sitting back against the wall. Unable to train more than with a few hand weights because of the pain his injures still caused. 

He had stayed up there the rest of the afternoon as they sailed towards the slave traders that caught Kamie’s friend, listening to the chatter of his crew below him, and letting their voices mingle together in a soothing manner. 

He opened his eyes as he heard the latch to the door open and close. He looked up to see their new skeleton of a musician plop down beside him. 

He grimaced slightly, remembering the awkward last time they were in this position together before shaking the thought away. “Aren’t you supported to be on deck with them?”

Brook hummed and glanced, er turned his head, at the swordsman. “I could say the same for you.” 

Zoro snorted and smirked. “Nah, I’m fine up here. Training.” He lifted one of the hand weights and shook it to demonstrate to Brook that he was doing as he said. 

Brook didn’t remove his gaze though and after a long moment of silence spoke, a certain tone different in his voice than before. “Is something wrong?” 

Zoro startled and his eyes went a little wider, before he forcefully composed himself. “No, nothing’s wrong Brook.”

Brook was silent for another moment before a bony finger came up and placed itself on his cheekbone. “I don’t think it’s what happened on Thriller Bark, or with Kuma, so...... would it happen to be about Sanji?”

Zoro whirled his head around. “Wha-! How did you-!” Too shocked to hide away the truth as he should have, he cut himself off in a sad attempt to take back what he said, but Brook was quick to answer. 

“I was alive for a long time. I may have spent many years alone, but I wasn’t before that. When you get to be as old as I am, you learn to pick up on things.” He titled his head towards a nervously surprised looking Zoro. “So... what’s wrong Zoro?”

Zoro grit his teeth for a moment at the fact of just being outed, and turned his head, “It’s nothing Brook-don’t worry.” 

“Somehow I find that hard to believe.” Zoro grit his teeth at Brook’s reply and didn’t say another word. Brook took this as an opportunity. “...You do not have to tell me, but... I want you to know that if you ever want to talk, I’ll be available.”

Brook stood and started to walk towards the hatch door. His hand grabbed the handle when Zoro’s voice stopped him. “Brook...” he paused, not turning around. “I want to talk..” 

Brook’s skull face turned into its equivalent of a smile, and he turned around going back to sit beside Zoro, and listening as the swordsman tentatively, and nervously, laid bare the love he had for their resident cook, that he had kept buried for so long. 

And how it seemed to hurt the swordsman for being in love.


	6. What I Want But Don’t Have

Sanji/Zoro (6)

(What I Want But Don’t Have)

It wasn’t even an hour after Brook left that he felt it. 

He should have expected it though... but he hadn’t. He had mistaken the warning symptoms for side effects of his wounds from Kuma’s trials. 

He could actively feel the blood under his skin start to warm and could feel sweat starting to form on his forehead. 

He opened his eyes and set his sights on the door. His vision wavered for a moment and he knew he had to hurry. He needed to get to his room. 

He groaned, his wounds protesting, as he forced himself up with his arm, using the wall for support. 

He was slightly unsteady as he made his way down to the deck.

He stumbled once as his feet landed, before trying to shake it off and walked straight towards where the rooms were. Thankfully the ship didn’t decide to move around on the way there and in moments he was closing his room’s door behind him. 

He leaned back against it for a second, his hand coming up and cupping his face. This was going to be rough. 

His wounds wouldn’t have been bothering him so much, if Heats didn’t oversensitize everything. He’d be in pain for the entire week from them, he knew it, and he wasn’t excited for it. 

He let go of his face and grabbed his shirt over Chopper’s wrapped wound and held on tightly to it. 

Plus it didn’t help that he was so confused about the Cook’s actions lately. 

He sighed and pushed off the wall, making his way over to the bed to sit on it, pulling his swords out of his haramaki at the same time and leaning them against the wall. 

He thumped onto the bed, his elbows resting on his knees, a thought drifted into his mind and he groaned. 

He hadn’t told Robin this time. Eh.. it wouldn’t take her.. or maybe anyone on the crew.. long to figure out what happened, why he disappeared. 

He snorted as his thoughts drifted to their possible reactions. He wouldn’t know their true reactions since.. he never saw them, and he wouldn’t ask. But it was something to think about.... Something to try and distract himself from the blonde. 

His thoughts were cut short when there was a sharp knock on the door. One of them must have seen him make his way here. Thinking it was the raven haired female beta he called out without standing. “Yea?” 

The person at the door must have taken this as an invitation to come in, because the next second the door was open, a body passed through, and it was shut behind them. 

Zoro stared slightly wide eyed at the intruder. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a clean pressed suit. He breathing stuttered for a moment, before he snapped himself out of it and narrowed his eyes. “What’d you want?”

Sanji seemed to... hesitate for a moment, an unlit cigarette clenched between his teeth as he stared at the swordsman. Maybe it was the heat approaching.. but... something was strange in the Cook’s gaze... something... that made hope spark free inside his chest. A strong hope. 

He almost jolted as the cook spoke. “I need to talk to you.”

Zoro grimaced as he felt a spike of warmth rush up his leg, reminding him of what was to come. Suddenly he didn’t want the cook there anymore... not like this. He couldn’t break what little bit they had like this. “..Can it maybe wait till later?” 

Sanji’s eyes narrowed. “No, it’s been put off too much already. We’re going to talk now.” 

Zoro let out a frustrated sound and bared his teeth in a slight growl, he had a few minutes... that should be enough. “Fine. What is it?”

Sanji’s teeth clenched and a vein seemed to almost pop on his forehead. He looked furious. “Back on Thriller Bark,” Zoro’s shoulders suddenly tensed at the mention, “why did you do that?” 

Zoro was silent for a moment, staring at Sanji’s infuriated face before rolling his eyes. Answering what Sanji expected him to answer, after all, there was no way the cook could know. “Knocking you out? You were being an idiot, that’s why. Besides you dying wouldn’t have-“ 

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!” Zoro’s head snapped back to the blonde’s face at his infuriated yell as it cut him off. He sounded seconds away from exploding... a lot similar to when the cook heard that the pervert invisible guy was trying to marry Nami... he wasn’t afraid.. but.. he really didn’t want that anger pointed at him, like it was pointed at the invisible guy... it made his chest hurt. 

Zoro carefully composed his reply as he watched Sanji’s rage filled face state at him. Demanding an answer. Zoro wasn’t sure what Sanji wanted him to say. The only other thing was- but no. Sanji wouldn’t know about that. “Then what are you talking about..?”

Sanji growled and his left foot shot out in front of him, taking an quick step towards the swordsman. His hands clenched hard inside his pant’s pockets. When he spoke he sounded like he was straining to not yell in anger. “Why. Did. You. Let. Yourself. Be. Tortured. By. Kuma?!” 

Zoro’s mind went blank, his eyes widening as he stared, almost uncomprehensively, at the cook. The cook knew?! He knew?! But... how?! Zoro’s face suddenly went blank and he turned away from Sanji, waving his hand in the air as if to dissipate the words. Maybe he could just... brush it off.. “Eh? I wasn’t tortured. We fought. He left. That’s that.” 

Sanji growled, the side of his fist suddenly slamming against the wall. “I know damn well you didn’t fight. You offered your life before you knocked me out. You were willing to die so he wouldn’t take Luffy’s Head. And you wouldn’t take help either. You weren’t the only one conscious after you slammed your damn sword in my gut. So tell. Me. The. TRUTH!” 

Zoro bared his teeth, his composure snapping, but.. he couldn’t bring himself to look at the cook. “You just said why! He was going to take Luffy’s Head! I couldn’t just let that happen!” 

Sanji growled, his rage increasing. He felt like a pot of boiling water.. and he was about to overflow. “So offering your head, your dream, your life up instead was better?!” 

Zoro whirled around to face him, defiance crackling in his eyes. “What else was I supposed to do!? Just let him take Luffy!?” 

“No! You dumbass! But something else could have been done!” Sanji was practically growling each of his words out. 

“Oh yea like what?!” Zoro’s eyes blazed. 

Sanji growled, nothing coming to mind to say, unable to come up with a solution that would have gotten them all out alive. 

Zoe smirked ruefully. “Exactly.” He turned away from the blonde as the other silently seethed. His breathing was starting to come harder, but he wasn’t sure for what reason that was. The fight.. or what was approaching. 

He heard Sanji growl again and he sighed, his head leaning against his bent elbow. The back of his hand against his forehead. His voice came out as a tired drone. “Why do you even care...” 

It was silent for a long moment and Zoro almost wanted to look to see if the cook had left. Just as he went to glance up, the Cook’s voice stilled his movements. “You’re a dumbass, you fucking mosshead. Why do you think I tried to stop you? Because I felt like it? Because I wanted to be some screwed up version of a hero? If you think that you really are an idiot.”

Zoro’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as he looked over at the other. The cook had that weird expression on his face again, and it seemed as if his anger had started to fade into annoyance instead of fury. Sanji scoffed at Zoro’s look before growling, he opened his mouth again to finally confess, his heart practically beating out of his chest, when he noticed. 

Zoro’s face was slightly flushed, his frame was trembling, and sweat was slowly making its way down the swordsman’s face. 

He swallowed hard at how the other looked. He had struggled with his feelings towards the swordsman before. Struggled to accept them, and when he finally did he suppressed them. 

But at that moment, he couldn’t see why he ever had second thoughts about loving Zoro. And couldn’t find reasoning as to why he suppressed himself for so long. 

That train of thought was cut short when he heard Zoro call his name. He snapped back into reality quicker than Luffy in 2nd gear and he suddenly noticed he wasn’t standing by the door anymore. 

He was halfway across the room, and had been taking steps towards the swordsman. Who, now that he noticed, had crawled back onto the bed a bit, as if trying to keep a distance from the blonde, a nervous look on his face as he watched Sanji. 

That’s when the smell hit him. 

It was different. A sweet undertone, like mint leaves, a slight metallic edging like steel, and something he could only describe as Amber stone. 

As soon as that processed he realized. Zoro, was about to go into heat... 

And he was practically trapping the other in his own room at the moment. 

A flash of panic ran through his chest deep down, he did NOT want that. He didn’t want to betray Zoro like that, didn’t want to betray his trust, make things so awkward between them he wouldn’t even be able to be in the same room with the swordsman in the future. 

...Those thoughts were more painful than seeing Zoro stand up and face his death. 

His eyes went wide and he whirled around, his long strides getting him to the door in no time. He grabbed the handle, fully intending to go to the kitchen and cook himself to blissful mindless motions. He-

The doorknob wouldn’t turn. He tried it again and again and again but it wouldn’t turn. He let out a frustrated noise and started banging on the door even if he knew it was useless. All the doors leading to personal rooms in the Thousand Sunny were thick, and made to last against strong attacks. 

It wasn’t long after he started banging on the door that a mouth appeared near the doorknob. He stared down at it as it spoke. “Why hello Sanji. We hear that you’ve notice that our Navigator has locked the door from the outside. This is intentional and she wants the message relayed that, as she puts it, until you two can get along and ‘make up’ the door won’t be opening. Don’t worry about cooking for us, we’ve already got everything handled.” 

And the mouth disappeared without another word. 

He stood there for a second, frozen. His head thumped against the metal door in front of him. He swallowed hard. “...Hear that Zoro. I guess I’m not leaving.” 

Zoro who’s vision had been going hazy for the past few minutes, glanced in the Cook’s direction. His hand clenching tightly on his shirt over his wounds. “Huh..?” 

Sanji turned his head slightly towards the swordsman’s direction without fully turning. “I said I can’t leave. Franky switched the door around and Nami ordered him to lock it.. or at least I think that’s what happened.” 

Zoro stared for a moment, his mind growing a bit hazy, as he was unable to process the other’s words. 

He gave into the warmth surging under his skin instead. 

Sanji heard a soft thump behind him and turned around, pressing himself into the door with his back. Zoro had fallen back onto the bed and was laying on his side. Curled on his side with his arms around his torso. 

His face was scrunched in pain and every few seconds a whine would slip from his throat despite the vain attempt he was putting forth to keep quiet by biting his lips. 

He knew that Zoro was loosing logical thinking pretty fast by the way the swordsman’s eyes opened and kind of floated around the room looking at everything. 

Sanji pushed himself back against the door, wishing he could sink into it, through it, just so he wouldn’t hurt Zoro.

He could already feel his composure fraying. 

For a moment Zoro wished Sanji could open that door and leave, but it was overwhelmed a second later by an desire for the cook to stay, glad that the sea witch had locked it, but he couldn’t remeber why he felt like that was a bad idea. 

He felt his cheeks heat up, and he couldn’t stop the slight moan that slipped out when he caught Sanji, his alpha’s, scent. 

No he wasn’t one to latch onto the first person he saw during heats, but... but... this was his alpha... right? 

He knew he loved the cook, the alpha he could smell, so why did... Why did he have a nagging feeling that it was wrong to think of this alpha like that?

It was.... a hollow ache to think about it. 

He heard his alpha mutter something that sounded like a curse when a particularly violent shudder racked Zoro’s frame and he whined at the pain it caused under the medical wrappings. 

He suddenly had to stand. It was too much. He had to get up. 

It was painful but he soon found himself on his feet, swaying slightly in unsteadiness. 

His ears just started to ring when he felt a hand on his shoulder. A second later the scent of cigarettes, spices, and just pure alpha hit him and his senses started to clear, but not as fully as he would have liked. 

He looked up as his alpha started talking to him, Zoro’s eyes half lidded and his face burning in a red blush. His hands clenching tightly at his middle. “Maybe you should lay back down.” 

Sanji’s teeth were grinding together as he stood near Zoro, as the other trembled, pain evident on his face. He knew gears could be painful for some, but he had a feeling that wasn’t the only thing causing the other to hurt. He figured it would be better for the other to lay down. Maybe take his weight off himself so it’d lessen the slightest bit. 

Zoro really wasn’t looking too good at the moment. He looked like he might pass out. 

Sanji also knew very well that a heat wasn’t supposed to be intruded on, unless the omega invited you, but he was locked in and Zoro’s heat was unexpected. There wasn’t much he could do about it besides try to keep to keep himself together and help Zoro the best he could while not hurting him. 

Though.... he looked back at Zoro’s face and grimaced slightly. Zoro looked dazed, his eyes were half lidded and his pupils were dilated more than usual. His nostrils flared slightly every few seconds, and from his cheeks to his ears and all the way up his neck was flaming red. His mouth was open slightly as Zoro panted out puffs of air in quick succession of each other. He swallowed hard. How was he supposed to keep him composure against... that... and Zoro’s smell..? It was almost too much. 

“Alph-Sanji?” Sanji started at Zoro’s soft voice and blanched at what Zoro almost called him.... Zoro must really be farther down the spiral than Sanji had initially thought. 

This wasn’t good. 

He was already fighting his instincts of claim claim claim. His omega was right here in front of him, acting so presentable. But Sanji did nothing but deny himself. 

He wouldn’t take advantage of Zoro, of his nakama, of the one he really loved, of his omega. Not like that. Not ever. 

He couldn’t. 

He couldn’t ruin the trust Zoro had in him already. He didn’t want Zoro to hate him. 

Zoro breathed out a loud breath and fell forward, his arms still wrapped around his middle, burying his nose in Sanji’s chest, soft whimpers escaping his throat as his body shuddered and trembled both in pain from his wounds and from the too warm flowing of his blood. 

Sanji froze and his eyes went wider than before, his resolve being chipped away at with a sledgehammer bit by agonizing bit. 

A second later Zoro starting whimpering out words over and over. “Alpha, Alpha, Alpha.” It was some sick mantra that Zoro couldn’t seem to stop. Sanji didn’t want to hear that from him. He knew it wasn’t Zoro’s choice. It was unfair to both of them. 

His hands shakily came up and gently grabbed at Zoro’s shoulders, careful of where he touched because of the injuries, and slowly pushed Zoro away from him. The other whined and Sanji twitched. 

He applied the smallest amount of pressure to the other’s shoulders and Zoro collapsed back on a sitting position on the bed. 

He gasped at the jolt, white fire sparking across the worst of his injuries. Sanji felt guilty for causing the other pain but it wasn’t like he could do much about it. 

The longer he stared at Zoro the more mesmerized he became. 

Before he knew what he was doing he found his hand caressing Zoro’s hair. 

Zoro nuzzled his hand and whined out a single word. “Sanji.” 

Sanji felt the rest of his control he had over his instincts snap.


	7. Lapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Expicit lemon Scene
> 
> Can be skipped!

Sanji/Zoro (6’1/2)

 

PLEASE A MUST READ!!! IT'S IMPORTANT  
Ok… so… this was… not really planned… I didn’t plan to publish or write any lemons… so this is the first…. I felt like this was being requested by some of you… warnings tho… it is yaoi… duh.. lemons… explicit,..  
Also I felt like I should expand on the whole… extra equipement part before you read this! 

IMPORTANT!!!!!: So omegas have girl equipment for the birth and conception of kids. Each person is born as a girl or boy. At a certain age, if they are an alpha male they will go through a rut. An alpha female would go through a sudden painful rut and their secondary gender, male parts, would grow within two weeks. Omega females would go through would go into a heat, while omega males would go into a sudden painful heat as female parts would grow within two weeks. On betas nothing really changes but they do go through a normal puberty with short bursts of ruts for males and heats for females that only last maybe a few hours every other month. Betas also can adapt to be more like an alpha or omega if they’re partner is an omega or alpha respectively. Though their reproductive abilities wouldn’t change, just their scents and some instincts.. especially during their partner’s heat or rut.   
——(xXx)——  
(Lapse)

Sanji grabbed Zoro’s shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed, harder than he would have liked, as Zoro cried out in surprise and pain. Sanji reined himself in, enough to be gentler, and leaned down, nuzzling the side of Zoro’s throat, what was exposed anyway, in apology. 

Zoro whined when Sanji’s nuzzling turned less innocent. The blonde started to lick and nip at his neck teasingly. 

Zoro felt his breathing turn into gasps each time Sanji went a bit lower and moved a little too close to where a mating bite would be placed, while his hands were starting to move. 

One hand trailed down and worked itself under his waistband, before just sitting on his hip over the bandages, applying just enough pressure to feel it there while the other worked itself up his shirt and started to lightly trace patterns over the white strips of fabric, only hard enough to be felt, Zoro felt Sanji being purposefully gentle, especially when Zoro would groan in pain went his touches got too close to a more sensitive area. Damn Kuma. 

He was gasping almost constantly by the time Sanji pulled away and looked at his face. 

Sanji stared down at the swordsman. His pupils dilating as he watched the other come undone. 

He launched himself forward and kissed Zoro hard. The force making the swordsman whimper at the intensity. 

Sanji explores the other’s mouth with his tongue, cataloguing what he had wanted to experience for so long. Taking care to remember every little detail about the one under him. The slightly uneven tooth near the back of Zoro’s mouth, the the softness of his cheeks and tongue, the raised pieces of flesh on the roof of his mouth, and if he pulled back the slightest bit he could feel the callouses and small odd and uneven pieces on the other’s lips. Scars. Do doubt from biting his own sword. 

Sanji tried to pull back, but Zoro followed, his hand coming up to grab the back of the other’s head. 

Sanji growled and grabbed the other’s hand, careful of the swordsman’s wrist since that had been the hand almost severed, slammed it to the bed above the swordsman and kissing the other so hard his tongue was practically down the swordsman’s throat. 

A low moan worked itself out of Zoro, and Sanji grinned against his lips. 

He pulled back, a small whine from Zoro from the loss, and instead started to shed Zoro free of his clothes. 

He grabbed the waist of Zoro’s pants and yanked, slightly satisfied that they came off in one pull. Sanji tugged at the other’s shirt and the swordsman arched his back to remove it. 

Zoro was bare in front of him, besides the bandages, panting and flushed. Sanji stared for a moment taking the form of the one he loved in before he moved. He reached up, feeling eyes on him, and slowly, deliberately, pulled his shirt and jacket off. 

He looked back at Zoro to see the other staring at his formed torso and smirked. 

As soon as he moved forwards, those hypnotic emerald eyes snapped to his and he found himself unable to look away. 

He kissed Zoro and watched the other’s face with lidded eyes. Zoro’s gaze snapped closed at the kiss, sucking in a hard breath through his nose. 

He smirked into Zoro’s lips as he trailed his hand lower, between Zoro’s legs grabbing onto the other as he was almost painfully hard. 

Zoro cried out as his hand fisted around him, forcefully disconnecting their lips as he threw his head back, his other hand leaving the bed and grabbing onto his shoulder. 

Sanji smirked and leaned down, being careful of the others’ wrapped body areas, and watched Zoro’s face as the swordsman looked to him when he felt the other move. 

He glanced away for a moment, glancing down to the part of Zoro he still had fisted in his hand and the legs on either side of his own body. 

Zoro’s bandages went up to his hip on one side and his upper thigh on the other. Because of that Sanji was careful as he leaned down, placing his hand on the bare hip and holding it down as he slowly slid his mouth over the other’s dick. 

Zoro’s eyes went wide and he wasn’t quiet as he cried out, his body arching into the touch. Sanji hummed and started bobbing his head, relentless. 

The swordsman gasped and panted strangled moans working themselves out of his throat. It was too much. It was all too much! His entire body felt like it was tingling, from the Cook’s touches. 

He didn’t last long, especially as Sanji’s other hand came up to the swordsman’s other entrance below his balls and slowly traced his fingers over the opening. 

He was coming back down slowly, but Sanji knew the other wouldn’t take long before he was hard again due to Zoro’s heat. 

Sanji pulled off and let his hand work him through the refractory period, a low rumbling in his throat as he leaned back towards Zoro’s head and nuzzled the other’s jawbone. 

Zoro whined low in his throat at the nuzzling and feeling himself start to get hard again. “Alph-Sanj-..” he didn’t finish either title for the cook and Sanji found himself not minding, actually almost enjoying it. 

He nuzzled the other again, feeling the other’s prick back to life he let go and kissed the swordsman again. 

He let go and leaned back, feeling Zoro’s eyes on him. He glanced back down and gently pried Zoro’s legs apart and set them on either side of his thighs, bending them up onto the bed. 

He leaned back over Zoro, his hand by the swordsman’s head as he locked eyes with he other. Mesmerized and watching closely for any sign of pain. 

His other hand started to work the other’s prick a few times, and he watched Zoro’s eyes tighten a fraction as he panted and gasped in pleasure. 

A second later he let go and let his hand trail down lower than the others balls and again traced over the other opening. He was eager. But he couldn’t hurt Zoro. 

Zoro gasped particularly loud as he did this and he smirked slightly. Zoro groaned and pushed back slightly. Sanji growled in amusement and nuzzled his neck before leaning back on his arm next to Zoro’s head to watch the other’s reaction. 

He slowly, pushed a finger into Zoro’s warmth. He was already wet and Sanji felt an astonished and aroused breath leave him, at the same time Zoro gasped and whined. Before Sanji felt the other’s hips twitch. 

He smirked, blinking his eyes opened and watched Zoro’s eyes, almost closed in pleasure, state at him. 

He kissed the other his eyes half lidded as he started to move around inside Zoro’s second entrance. 

He had felt this before. In a female beta he met a long time ago at the Baratie. She had been pretty. And wanting a lay. So when she offered he didn’t refuse. 

She was soft and warm too. 

Zoro though. Zoro was more than beautiful. And where she had been soft, Zoro was the finest velvet in the world, and while she had been warm, Zoro was like rays of the sun. 

He sighed in delight into the kiss, and curled his finger, Zoro reacted and Sanji smiled down at the other as he watched. Zoro threw his head back, again cutting their kiss, and cried out, his over sensitive body making Sanji’s touches feel so more intoxicating. 

Sanji shifted slightly before adding another finger. Zoro groaned, his chest heaving in gasps, as the blonde started to scissor his fingers and thrusting them in a gentle rocking motion. 

He felt something smooth, and slightly harder when he thrust a bit deeper and he was momentarily distracted. Letting Zoro’s choked yell wash over him as he glanced back down. 

He stopped thrusting and instead pushed deeper, pressing against what he had found. Zoro whimpered and he glanced back up, seeing a slight expression of pain he immediately pulled back a bit, but not enough to completely pull out. 

That was all he needed. He knew what that was, and what it meant. 

A hymen. 

Still intact. 

Zoro was a virgin. 

This fact didn’t deter him, in fact he surged forward, placing a hard kiss against the other’s lips and started to move his fingers again. 

Zoro was a gasping, and moaning, mess by the time he felt he could all the third finger. And as he did he heard Zoro speak again, through a loud gasping groan. “Please, please please” 

Sanji rumbled deep in his throat and nuzzled the other’s cheek, before kissing his hard. 

He twisted his fingers one last time before pulling them out, earning a whine from Zoro. Sanji smirked and pulled Zoro closer to him, his knees bending a bit more to accommodate. 

Sanji placed a hand on Zoro’s ass to support him, and the other on his own painfully hard dick, and lined himself up. 

He touched the opening with it and kissed Zoro hard as he slammed forward in one quick thrust. Meeting a brief resistance before breaking through easily. 

Zoro screamed into his mouth, and he felt the other shaking after Sanji was fully seated inside, breathing harshly out of his nose. 

Sanji pulled back to look at the other’s face, the hand not supporting Zoro coming up and running through Zoro’s hair. 

It was extremely hard not to pound the other into the bed, but he knew he had to wait. He didn’t want to hurt Zoro. 

It was hard though. 

Like putting food in front of a starving man. 

He looked at Zoro’s face and was slightly taken aback. 

Zoro’s eyes were screwed shut and tears leaked from his closed eyes. His face was scrunched in pain and he was trembling. 

Sanji whined lowly and started to kiss and nuzzle the other’s face. Unable to speak words less he lose his control and hurt Zoro before the other was ready. 

It wasn’t long before Zoro’s face slowly unfurled from its pained expression and turned more pleasure filled. 

Sanji smirked at the other’s dazed look and kissed him hard. 

He pulled away when the other pushed at his chest. Calloused hands trembling too hard to actually move him back any farther. “Please please m-move... move”

Sanji smirked and kissed him again as he started to gently rock himself in slow thrusts, trying to be careful not to put the other in any extra pain. 

Zoro gasped and shudders, strangled moans escaping him as each thrust inched a bit deeper than the last. 

He moaned loudly, his mind still felt like it had that veil over it, taking away common logic and making him lose himself completely to the actions of the alpha. 

His love. 

Sanji gazed down at the swordsman. Sweat starting to trail down his body. This was his mate. His love. 

He never wanted to let him go. 

His grip shifted to Zoro’s unbandaged hip and the other snaked below his arm and held onto his shoulder. Zoro felt Sanji’s grip tighten, and that was the only warning he got as the other started to speed up, Zoro’s eyes widening as he did. 

In a matter or minutes Zoro had turned incoherent. Getting lost in the sensations.

Sanji couldn’t take his eyes off the other. The sounds coming from the swordsman’s throat becoming a harmony to his ears. 

Zoro suddenly threw his head back, his arms which had started to cling to his back digging into his skin and leaving crescent moon shaped around his spine and shoulder blades. A yell escaped the swordsman and Sanji lost it. 

He surged forward and bit into the others shoulder, deep enough to draw blood and stayed there as they both rode their refractory period. Sanji’s knot swelling and locking them together for the next several hours.

They both panted. Out of breath as they came back down from their elated high. Sanji slowly retracted his teeth, the act he had just done to Zoro’s neck and it’s future consequences of a band mark not fully registering in his mind. 

He leaned his head on Zoro’s collarbone as Zoro’s body went limp for a few moments. 

Zoro then groaned, squirming as his heat flared again. His scent filled Sanji’s nose and he felt himself reharden inside the other, earning a whine from the swordsman. 

The rest of the week would be long, and lost in each other, finally showing their love to one another, without true contact. 

Pure. Bare. Uncontaminated. Unaffected. Deep. Emotional. Personal. Real. Their souls, the purest part of each other given to the other. 

And neither of them actually realized it.


	8. Just His Luck

Sanji/Zoro (7)

(Just His Luck)

Zoro groaned, slowly coming back into a conscious reality as he opened his eyes. 

He blinked a few times, trying to get his vision to clear before shifting and pushing himself up on his elbows. His lower half felt like he tied weights to himself, they were so sore and heavy he didn’t want to move them. 

The wounds under the bandages ached and looking down he could see a few places where red stained the white cloth. This also included places where the wrappings where starting to loosen and sag.

Instead of forcing himself out of bed like normal, he gave into his body’s demands and crossed his arms, laying his head down on them, waiting for the memories of what happened, why he was more sore than he felt he should be from the wounds to appear through his sleep muddled brain. 

Flashes of blonde hair, cool blue eyes, wet kisses, skin on skin, moans, pressure, and pleasure covered his mind’s eye and he snapped up, ignoring the white hot pain it sparked, and shifted himself to sit awkwardly on the edge of the bed. 

He glanced around quickly, his room was a bit of a mess, but now that he was thinking a bit clearer, his scenes seemed to open. Inhaling gave him a nose full of nothing but the cook and him, and heat. 

He swallowed hard and glanced around the room again, looking for any sign that the blonde was still there. 

His heart started to drop down into his stomach as he looked, finding no sign, other than his scent, of the cook. No body next to him on the bed, no clothes draped over anything, nothing. 

His lips tightened and he felt a little boneless at the implication. 

 

He didn’t mean for this to happen. He would have been fine with bearing his affections alone forever as long as it meant he could, at least, be near Sanji. But now… 

His eyes caught sight of the nightstand by his bed, or rather what was on it. 

On a circular tray just sitting there on top of the stand, was a hefty portion of food. All arranged neatly. 

He knew he should be hungry but he couldn’t bring himself to eat. He turned away from it and put his head in his hand. 

Why did this have to happen? 

He finally had some real hope that maybe Sanji didn’t hate him. And then his heat just had to interfere. Sanji probably couldn’t control himself against his instincts with how much of a pervert he could be. 

So the outcome of this all.. wouldn’t be good. 

Sanji most likely was going to do anything to avoid him now. Too awkward and angry that he did all that with someone he didn’t like, a guy at that, to even give him a second glance. 

This was just ... his ... luck.


	9. Reality

Sanji/Zoro (8)

(Reality)

His consciousness came to him slowly. He felt warm, and incredibly comfortable. Something in the back of his mind just clicked that this was the most perfect condition he could be in, and he didn’t want to break it. 

Feeling, awareness, of the world outside his little bubble of floaty dreams started to return. His arm was under something warm and heavy and the other was draped over a mound that was pulled close to his body. 

It was only when he felt the slow and steady exhales of breath that his eyes snapped open in comprehension. 

He almost compulsively snapped up, only for the body in his arms to stop his movement. 

He looked down and froze, all the muscles in his body tensing at once before instinctively releasing like a popped ballon. 

Zoro was in his arms. 

For some reason his mind seemed to focus on that for a little too long instead of moving on and he took the chance it gave to observe the other more closely. 

Zoro’s face was relaxed in sleep and was leaned against the Cook’s own chest. His arms were against Sanji’s chest, the swordsman’s calloused fists pressing against his skin. Sanji’s own arms were circling around Zoro and holding him very close. 

Sanji couldn’t help, but notice that Zoro fit.. there was no other way to describe it- perfectly against him. 

This was.. utter perfection. Pure utopia. 

His eyes drifted across Zoro’s face a blissful atmosphere surrounding the image as he took in the way Zoro’s hair looked as soft as silk, the way Zoro’s breath slowly glided across Sanji’s chest, the relaxed expression, truly relaxed, that would appear so little. 

His eyes drifted lower, to the swordsman’s neck and his eyes landed on the one blemish that laid there like a neon glowing sign. The blissful daze he had been in seemed to shatter almost audibly like glass, and his face started to grow pale as the reality of what he had done started to filter into his conscious mind. 

He bit Zoro. 

He BIT Zoro!

He retracted himself from that perfectly warm hold he had been in with the other and backed away until he felt himself fall off the bed and hit the wall behind him. 

The blanket was dragged with him, caught on his foot, and he was able to see the rest of what he had done. 

Zoro didn’t so much as twitch at the racket and instead seemed to fall into the bed limply, more like a rag doll than a human. His body was revealed and Sanji could see that the bandages had come loose in some places and was even hanging unwound in others. He absentmindedly noted and thanked God that it seemed the bandages on some of the deeper wounds had stayed almost completely untouched. 

There were fresh bruises on the uncovered skin. Places Sanji dreaded as he remembered the moment he placed each and every one of them on the swordsman. 

His mind kept repeating the word ‘No’ as his eyes traced lower unwillingly. Like watching some disaster but unable to turn away. Despite knowing it’d be there he still recoiled at the sight of the evidence of his actions in between Zoro’s legs. 

A scream of self anger and frustration built in his throat and he quickly bit his wrist to quiet himself, hunching down over his stomach, his bent knees pressing his head closer to his torso. 

No. How could he have done this?! It wasn’t supposed to be like this?! 

He had taken practically advantage of Zoro during his heat! A time he knew the swordsman hated, because Zoro felt so pathetic during that time! 

How could he have done this?! 

His eyes drifted unwillingly back towards the bitemark on the top of Zoro’s shoulder which was still sluggishly bleeding as if mocking him for the vileness of his actions. 

Zoro was going to hate him now! At the violation of trust, at the act itself, he’d hate him for it all! Especially for biting him! He placed a bond mark on Zoro! Without the other’s permission! And while practically taking advantage of Zoro’s heat! 

He didn’t mean for any of this to happen.. 

He didn’t want this. He didn’t want Zoro to hate him. He didn’t want this for Zoro. He didn’t want the other go through what Sanji put him through. 

He didn’t want the one he loved to go through that pain.


	10. A Mistake

Sanji/Zoro (9)

(A Mistake)

Nami walked down the ship hallway slowly, biting her lip as she went and her eyes downcast. 

She’d seen Sanji earlier that day and almost broke into uncharacteristic tears at how he was acting. 

He had had an almost panicked gleam in his eye and wasn’t smiling at all, neither was he paying any attention to her or Robin, which some part of her was glad of since she had to warn him repeatedly in the past to back of her mate, but the rest of her found it devastating. 

She didn’t want Sanji ignoring them because he looked so depressed and on edge and distracted away from the world around them. 

It wasn’t her plan for this to happen when she locked them in that room. She honestly just wanted them to get along again, or at least how they usually acted towards each other, instead of having those painful silences or seeing those looks of conflict and resignment the two seemed to express too often lately. 

Instead she had unknowingly orchestrated something that could break one if not both of her nakama. People she views as pack.. as brothers.. 

And she may have just hurt them irreversibly. 

They hadn’t found out exactly what had happened until the next morning after they locked the two in Zoro’s room. 

That had been the scheduled time to check on them to see if they had actually gotten over themselves and if not she was going to make sure they stayed in there longer. 

But when she had lifted the key from her pocket, Robin and Franky behind her, and slid the key into home things seemed to slow in her mind. 

Franky turned the nob, as he was the muscle to force the door back shut if the cook or swordsman tried to rush out, and the instant the door cracked they heard the sounds. 

More specifically Zoro’s whimpers and a growl from Sanji. 

She had never made Franky shut a door so quickly. 

She had just stared at Robin a moment desperate for her mate to tell her she was wrong. Robin didn’t say a word, instead she slowly and hesitantly raised her arms and crossed them over her chest before shutting her eyes. 

Unknown to her Robin let her face materialize in the wall of the room, glancing down she almost didn’t want to believe what she saw. 

Sanji stared up at her face, buried in Zoro but completely still, he ignored Zoro’s dazed pleas and clinging hands in favor of glaring his burning, gazed on instinct, eyes into her own and growling deep and loud in his throat at her. 

She only risked another second as she looked down to the swordsman to see him whimper and bear his bandage covered neck in response to the growls, before letting herself disappear. 

Nami waited with wide eyes and a nervous heart as Robin opened her own eyes and lowered her arms. 

She watched as Robin swallowed hard, her heart falling into her stomach as Robin spoke. “Zoro’s heat has apparently come early, they are both deeply submerged in their instincts.” 

She paled and stopped breathing. She did that. She practically forced her friends to have.. that with each other, when neither occupant was ready for that. 

Sure she wanted the two to be happy together, everyone on the ship wished for that, she had seen the longing glanced they threw one another but also they pained and pinched expressions, and unfortunately she knew of the breakdown her swordsman friend had had, all because of their cook. 

Guilt filled her, and she had turned and ran, retreating to her Tangerine grove and staying they for what felt like the longest time. 

Eventually Robin had joined her and she had cried on her mate’s shoulder. Afraid that she had accidentally hurt or even broken one if not both her friends. 

She snapped back to the present as she noticed she was in front of a familiar door. 

Zoro’s door. 

She swallowed and raised her hand to knock only for it to open quickly and her knuckles colliding lightly against a green head of hair. 

She started as he winced slightly and pulled her hand back quickly. 

He eyed her and raised an eyebrow a fraction, “What do you want Nami?” 

Her brain stuttered at the use of her name. Zoro almost never used her name unless he was completely relaxed and content or completely worn and distraught. 

Considering how rough he looked she didn’t think it was the former. 

“N-nothing- wait uh Zoro I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean for any of this I-“

His face seemed to tighten the slightest bit as he pushed passed her and started making his way, slower than normal, down the hall. “It’s fine. Forget it.” 

“Zo-“ her voice sounded weak to her own ears as she watched him walk, and limp occasionally, down the hall. 

“Forget it.” He cut her off in a firm manner leaving no room for argument. 

All she could do was watch him turn the corner and bit her lip as she felt tears begin to gather in her eyes once again. 

What had she done.


End file.
